Timeline
Timeline for Naruto: Broken Kunai *50BI: **57BI--The Uchiha, Ryu, and Hyuuga Clans are formed in the southern crescent of the country. **53BI--The Senju Clan is formed in the north. *40BI: **49BI--The Uchiha and Senju clans form a trade alliance. They are prosperous. **46BI--The Ryu and Hyuuga clans frame the Senju in the Kanagawa Incident. The Uchiha are outraged. **43BI--The Uchiha and Senju go to war. The Ryu clan prospers and moves its villages to the mountainous west. *30BI: **35BI--The Hyuuga are drawn into the war between the Uchiha nad Senju. **32BI--The Fuma, Kaguya, and Uzumaki clans begin to prosper. Uzushiogakure is founded. **31BI--The Uzumaki clan begins its research on sealing techniques. *20BI: **29BI--The Battle of Fukuoka occurs. The Uchiha are badly defeated and go into hiding. **27BI--The Senju encourage peace among the clans. An attempt to create an inter-clan village at the site of present-day Konohagakure is made. The village fails within the year due to squabbling. **25BI--The Senju and the Ryu clans encounter land disputes as the Senju sphere of influence grows. The Ryu military strength deters open warfare. **24BI--The Aomori Prefecture is formed. It quickly becomes the central location for trade and the Black Market due to its centralized location in hte present-day Land of Fire. Many artifacts and weapons pass through. **22BI--The Senju and Ryu clans are deterred from escalating tensions with the reappearance of the Uchiha clan. Both clans threaten war if the Uchiha make a move. *10BI: **9BI--The Uchiha clan dominates the eastern sections of the land and sea. They form pacts with rogue samurai groups to strengthen their numbers and improve their steel. **7BI--Tensions between all the major clans reach a high point. Lesser clans such as the Hozuki, Kurama, and Nara begin to make firm alliances. **5BI--The Senju clan suffers a major loss as the clan head, Fuuku Senju, becomes ill. The Uchiha clan begins to encroach on Senju lands. **2BI--The Uchiha clan reveals its massive army hidden within the mountainous regions to the west. The Ryu clan is nearly decimated but manages to escape mostly in-tact to the Senju-friendly lands ot the south. Many of their fortresses are occupied by the Uchiha. *Year 0: **The Battle of Ibaraki occurs. Many lives are lost and chakra becomes a focal point of society. The Bijuu released in the battle are captured, studied, and sealed within their jinchuriki. **The present-day Seven Swords of the Mist are formed from weapons wielded by the generals of various clans in the battle. **The Yata Mirror and Sword of Kusanagi are formed. **Fuuku Senju dies shortly after discovering wood-release. It was then discovered only Senju bloodlines could support the unique chakra needed for wood-release. **The three "great" dojutsu are discovered: The Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. *10AI: **5AI--The land is divided into the Five Great Shinobi Countries: the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the in the Land of Lightning Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the center. The countries are named after the dominant of each of the areas. **7AI--The dominant villages of each country begin to the form. The Onsenogakure remains neutral to all clans. **9AI--Work on each of the villages is completed. Many new shinobi with advanced chakra natures are born and more kekkei genkai begin to evolve; this further diversifies and separates the clans. *20AI: **15AI--The sect of rogue Uchiha continue to build strength in the Land of Iron far to the north. **16AI--The Kage are elected for each village across the country. The "high" Kage is appointed to the Onsenogakure. Academies are formed to teach ninja about chakra and other skills. *30AI: **31AI--ANBU militaries are formed for each village. The ancient way of battle becomes outdated. Conspiracies and treachery abound in this new world as powerful jutsu, artifacts, and seals are formed. Heroes and villains of more epic proportions are made each new day. (BI: Before the Battle of Ibaraki) (AI: After the Battle of Ibaraki)